Siempre una Mentira
by Sesel Blue
Summary: México ha vivido años engañandose y engañandolo... pero la verdad siempre sale a flote. UsaxMex Pesimo sumary, por favor chequen.


Hetalia no es mío, si lo fuera México- Chan ya hubiese aparecido.

Hetalia y sus personajes solamente le pertenecen a su creador Hidekazu Himaruya y a nadie más, yo solos los tome prestados un rato por ocio.

Este fic está dedicado para todos los que creen que ya es tiempo de que México y los demás latinos aparezcan, también para los amantes del USA/Méx –Ya sea Méx niño o niña, no tengo nada en contra del yaoi, de hecho soy una Fujoshi y a mucha honra-

Bien, aquí les dejo mi fic y espero que sea de su agrado.

:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+::: +:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::

_**Siempre una mentira.**_

¿Cuántas veces he tratado de tomar su mano?

¿Cuántas veces se me ha escapado como el viento?

Y sobre todo…

¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

Alguna vez estando a su lado, mientras sonreía…

¿Lo habrá notado?

¿Habrá visto algo distinto en mi mirada?

…y-yo…

Yo he mentido tantas veces…

Tantas…

He mentido para no herirme con la verdad…

Y lo peor es que…

Le he mentido…

-te amo, México.

Le he mentido a él también.

-Estados Unidos…

Supongo que es mi culpa.

Trate de tomar su mano.

Tantas veces trate y trate…

Mas nunca se dio cuenta.

Siempre lo vi de otra manera, aun que sabía que estaba mal, me enamore de él.

Pero, de su parte nunca hubo un sentimiento más allá del término "padre e hija".

-¿ocurre algo? ¡Puedo ayudarte porque yo soy el héroe!

-…no, nada.

Miento todo el tiempo, se ha vuelto un mal hábito en mí.

-y-yo también… te amo, E.U.

No lo sé…

No sé si digo la verdad.

No sé si miento.

…solo sé que lo amo.

Y sé que a quien le miento se ha vuelto mi todo.

Es un todo al que no deseo amar.

-te amo demasiado.

¿Por qué sigo mintiéndole de esa manera?

¿Por qué me sigo engañando a mi misma así?

…en el fondo, todo esto se ha vuelto parte de mi vida.

Es parte de mi mentira.

-…te amo.

:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+::: +:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::

Desearía poder borrar todo este dolor que estoy creando.

He creado un mundo, una vida a base de engaño.

Todo por…

Por…

Por esa persona.

-E.U. ¿Me acompañarías al puerto?

Todos los días voy al mismo sitio.

-claro, Méx.

Todos los días espero ver un hermoso navío.

-gracias, eres un amor.

Todos los días deseo con ansias que regrese.

:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+::: +:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::

Sé que no volverá.

Sé que no puedes amar a alguien a distancia.

Y sé que es más fácil entregarte a quien está cerca.

Es más fácil si esta a un lado tuyo.

Es más fácil olvidar a quien espero.

Yo sé el porqué de toda esta mentira…

…porque…

…porque él no regresara hoy.

No regresara nunca.

Por lo menos no por mí, el ya tiene a alguien más.

-¿quieres hacerlo?

-…M-México…

-¿quieres?

-sí, sí quiero.

Así que seguiré mintiendo.

Porque…

España nunca vendrá a por mí.

…por eso fingiré que amo a E.U.

Y pensare que lo hago con España.

…me doy asco…

Doscientos años y yo…

Sigo atada a él.

-…t-te amo, M-Méx…

Tan atada…

-yo también… España…

Que la verdad…

-¿me has llamado España?

-a-Alfred, y-yo…n-no es lo que piensas…

…ha salido a flote.

Me hundí tanto en mis mentiras que ahora, la única manera de salvarme es salir a flote junto con aquello que es cierto y me hace sufrir.

-perdón…yo… no quería herirte, E.U.

…solo así podre salvarme.

-no te preocupes, yo también mentí.

Y tratare de salvarlo a él también.

Salvare a quien no deseo amar de sus mentiras y de las mías para que no se hunda junto a mí.

Después de todo ya no hay nada que perder.

-…todo este tiempo he estado esperando a España.

-yo he tratado de negar mis sentimientos hacia él.

-ambos somos de lo peor.

Y diré la verdad por lo menos una vez más.

-¿tu lo amas?

-demasiado ¿y tu amas a…?

-…desde que tengo memoria.

-cabron… siempre has sido tan obvio.

-¿…todo este tiempo tu lo supiste?

-y mentí por ambos, mas por mí que por ti.

-…no es del todo falso.

-¿…uh?

-cuando dije que te amo, no fue mentira.

-…cabron.

-estas… ¿llorando?

-…tu siempre… tu siempre estas junto a mí, cuando peleamos es muy doloroso… siempre dices que me odias.

-…es mentira, siempre iba a tu rescate, después de nuestras peleas si alguien más trataba de dañarte…

-metías tu nariz donde no te llamaban, eso era y sigue siendo molesto.

-siempre… todo el tiempo…trate y trate de tomar su mano pero siempre escapaba de mi como el viento…

-y jamás te vio más allá del término hermano, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-yo también trate y no pude conseguirlo, soy patética, ¿no?

-no, no lo eres.

-Estados Unidos…

-…

-sigamos con esta mentira…

-¿incluso aun que nos dañe?

-incluso aunque se vuelva verdad…

-¿Por qué?

-porque quiero estar contigo, no porque estés cerca, sino porque… creo que ambos podemos avanzar si estamos juntos.

…creo que esta mentira pronto podría ser verdad. 

-…jamás podre sacar a España de tu corazón.

-yo jamás podre ocupar el lugar que tiene UK en tu corazón.

…pero quiero volverlo a intentar…

-entonces juguemos a que somos amantes, hasta que se vuelva real.

- me parece lo mejor.

Quiero decir "te amo" una vez más.

-México…

Quiero decir "te amo" a alguien más.

-Estados Unidos…

Y sobre todo…

-creo que me enamore por accidente.

-yo también.

-te amo, en verdad.

-…para ser sincera y-yo…

-¿tu?

Quiero que sea de verdad.

-yo también te amo, E.U.

**Fin.**

:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+::: +:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::

:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+::: +:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::

:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+::: +:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::+:::

¡Yay! Este no es el primer fic USA/Méx que escribo, pero si el primero que me he animado a subir a fanfiction.

Espero que les guste, la verdad hace tiempo que quería subirlo. Para mí México es una chica, no sé porqué siempre me la imagino como mujer.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Siéntanse libres de comentar si les ha gustado o no.

¿Reviews?


End file.
